


Prompt Fill: Pet Store AU

by ItsStillBeating



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsStillBeating/pseuds/ItsStillBeating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco runs a shelter and somehow Caitlin ends up adopting an animal every time she visits. KillerVibe  fluff! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt Fill: Pet Store AU

Caitlin needed to go outside.

  


It was January and she lived on a beautiful cobbled street in an apartment that she'd justified buying because of the area. Apart from the fact that in the six months since she'd moved in she'd gone to school, her internship at the hospital  and nowhere else. So much for exploring. 

  


She knew she was being uptight and whilst her first four years of university had brought her whirlwinds of fun, retreating into herself in order to seek employment had been lucrative for her career but had killed her social life. 

  


So, she was going out today.  She took out her curlers and put on her face and wrapped herself in a hat, coat and scarf. She grabbed her patent leather handbag and stuffed her camera and journal in it and headed out.

  


She walked past a park and sat in it. It was beautiful at first and she took some pictures of caterpillars and ducks. After about an hour though she wished she had someone to talk to. She was independent by nature; she knew that, but there was no mistaking the fact that she was sorely lonely.

  


She sat in the park for two hours every Saturday for a month before she realised she needed to change tact.

  


So one Saturday,  after conversing politely with an elderly gentleman she stood up and firmly marched out of the park, taking a sharp left into the shopping town. She spotted a store with quirky sketches on the windows and mistaking it for a clothing  (or hopefully Stationery) store. But instead of ruffled blouses and pencil skirts or even leather-bound diaries and actual pencils. There is a sweet and musky smell in the air and Caitlin quickly realises that she's made a dreadful mistake. 

  


She's in a Pet Store and she lets out a little squeal and starts to spin on her kitten heels to attempt to leave quickly. But a voice stops her, 'Hey!' and instead she pivots and her eyes widen 'Hi.' she squeaks out caught off guard.

  


He laughs  (the voice belonged to a man behind the counter) and _he_ is **gorgeous** Caitlin knows she hasn't seen anyone but patients, superiors and the other residents at the hospital for the better part of the past six months. But even so... she knew that the man in front of her with his bright brown eyes, baby face and long hair was someone she liked to look at very much.

  


'I'm Cisco, welcome to the store.' he said, and there was a chuckle in his voice as he dramatically motioned around the cosy and vibrant space, 'Is there anything I can help you with?' he said, with clear suggestion in his voice. 

  


Caitlin considered telling Cisco the truth, and coming clean about the fact that she'd never owned a pet, but she didn't. She wanted desperately to talk to someone, _anyone_ and there was something in Cisco's bright smile that made her want him to be that someone.

  


She paused for a moment, levelling him with a look and said 'Um... not really, I'm just looking...' and then after realising exactly how that sounded, 'For collars!' and then realising how much worse   **that** had sounded she stopped took a deep breath and closed her eyes and said 'Dog collars, please, if you can help me.' 

  


If Cisco had noticed her awkward discomfort he didn't mention it. He smiled incredibly widely and bounded out from behind the desk, to help her. 'So, what kind of collar are we talkin', Miss...' he said looking up at her (she was two inches taller than him in her four inch pumps) and Caitlin felt herself smile almost as widely as he was. 

  


\---------------

  


It became a routine. Every Saturday Caitlin would pander into the 'Hot Dogs Pet Store'. 

  


Cisco was having an unbelievable effect  on her. She felt her bones loosening whenever he made her giggle with one of his badly placed puns.  They'd trade impersonal anecdotes and tales. She found out he'd trained in Zoology and he bemoaned her for choosing to study Medicine. 

  


' I mean seriously,  Cait, don't take it badly or anything...' he began as they sat and watched the Aquarium, '...it's a compliment to to be honest. You're amazing for choosing such a pressure filled life because you know you can.' 

 

Caitlin smiled and looked away from the fish and straight at Cisco. 'You think I'm amazing?' she teased, and and he looked back at her her and blushed stuttering out 'I mean...y...yeah, that's not what I....' and he trails trails off and Caitlin smiles widely and looks back back at the tank  positively   _glowing_ She decides to put Cisco out of his flustered misery, 'I guess it was never really a choice to me. I was good at it and I defeat stress with the power of organisation.' and Cisco smiles at her, 'So _that's_ your secret?' he says nudging  her slightly 'I'll teach you one day, Cisco.' and and he beams at her. 

  


\-------------

Two months into rushing to see Cisco every Saturday, Caitlin's lie inevitably starts to unravel. She walks up to the counter with with a skip in her step.

  


She sees a look look of apprehension in Cisco's face and freezes.

  


'What's wrong, Cisco?' she says concerned with dread pooling in her stomach. Cisco looks up up at her and grins slightly, 'Nothing.' he says softly, 'It's just that, Caitlin you've bought that exact collar already...' he trails off and pins her with his dusk  coloured eyes '...twice.'

  


It's unspoken, but it's clear that he _knows_ and all of a sudden she feels tense and afraid. 'Oh, it must be my...my dog, wearing it out.' she says backing quickly away towards the door, 'Cait, no, stop...wait' he says, rushing from behind the counter. 

  


\----------

Caitlin stops and turns around,  her eyes suddenly full and her heart speeding. 

  


She sees Cisco walking across the shop towards her and she stops and looks at the floor. 'What?', Cisco gets closer closer and tentatively reaches towards her softly hugging her. 'Caitlin, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just confused.' he said chuckling softly as he patted her back and pulled away slightly to look at Caitlin.

  


''Come on, I've got some tea in the back, let's talk.' he said, and Caitlin gave him a watery smile. 

  


\-------

  


'So let me get this straight. _You_ have been coming here because you **like** me?'

  


Caitlin nods, smiling for real this time and Cisco punches the air leans over and kisses away her trepidation.

  


  


  



End file.
